Jeux d'Esprit
by anny.heart
Summary: Suite à un épisode, l'équipe assiste à une partie de basket-ball. Voici ma vision des évènements à cette partie...
1. Chapter 1

_A/N_ _Comme à l'habitude, les personnages sont la propriété des producteurs de la série, vous connaissez le système!! Voici donc le début d'une nouvelle aventure!_

_Je suis de langue maternelle française, mais je compose mes histoire en anglais en je les traduis ensuite en français. J'espère que le résultat vous plait! Les mots en gras sont en ASL._

_Jeux d'esprit_

_Chapitre 1_

Vous rappelez-vous de la partie de basket-ball que l'équipe est allée voir après avoir résolu la menace terroriste? Hé! bien, je me demande comment elle s'est déroulée...?!

Jack a eu des billets! Ils étaient pratiquement impossibles à avoir, alors avec aussi peu d'avance et aussi bien placés...! Même si tout le monde était très fatigué parce qu'ils venaient de terminer une enquête, ils étaient plus qu'heureux d'assister à CE match en particulier. Après tout, c'était Michael contre Kobe pour, peut-être la dernière fois!

Les discussions étaient rares pendant qu'ils regardaient le match, mais leurs pensées étaient "en feu"... façon de parler!

Les places avaient été assignées comme suit : Jack, Sue, Tara, Bobby, Lucy, Myles et D. Bien entendu, Lévi était placé entre Jack et Sue, car avec son instinct canin, il savait qu'un rapprochement pouvait survenir entre eux ou du moins, il l'espérait!

_Wow! j'ai eu la place juste à côté de celle que j'aime! Comment c'est arrivé? Bah! c'est pas grave! Si je peux être près d'elle, c'est vrrrraiment super pour moi! _pense Jack.

_Ha! non! je ne serai probablement pas capable de suivre la partie avec ses beaux yeux posés sur moi! Et son sourire! Arrête de rêver! OK prend une grande respiration et regarde juste devant toi. Hmmmm... ça va être difficile! _soupire Sue, rougissant légèrement.

_Je suis contente que Jack aie réussit à avoir ces billets, j'adore regarder ces corps musclés courir partout! C'est trop... _Tournant la tête vers sa gauche, Tara voit qui est son voisin : Bobby! _Ha! Mon Dieu! La vue ne sera pas mauvaise de ce côté-là non plus! Hé! D'où ça sort, ÇA?! _grimaçant à elle-même, un peu inconfortable.

_Oui, y'a rien de mieux qu'une partie, des bons amis et une belle petite Sheila à son côté pour passer une bonne soirée! Attend un peu... pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça? Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose sur le visage? _se demande Bobby en se passant la main au visage pour enlever ce qui pourrait s'y trouver.

_Finalement, ils sont assieds côte à côte... Pour un instant, j'ai cru que Myles prendrait un siège entre eux. Qui sait... peut-être que Jack tentera quelque chose envers Sue ce soir! Ils sont fait pour être ensemble... ils appartiennent l'un à l'autre! _se dit Lucy intérieurement en hochant la tête.

Myles était content d'être avec les autres. Cependant, il DEVAIT trouver quelque chose pour lui taper sur les nerfs... Le grand gaillard devant lui! _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut TOUJOURS que je sois DERRIÈRE ces fanatiques fous qui ne savent rien faire d'autre que crier et huer?_

D, en tant que bon responsable d'équipe et homme sage, regardait les autres et attendait que la partie débute. Lorsqu'il a réalisé que cette soirée pourrait s'avérée chaude pour certains de ses partenaires...! Il s'est aperçu il y longtemps que Jack et Sue dansait autour l'un de l'autre, mais ne trouvaient jamais le courage d'avouer leurs sentiments. Il avait aussi quelques indices pour Bobby et Tara : la façon qu'il la protégeait chaque fois que c'était possible... Myles, de son côté, ne parlait plus de la relation qu'il avait eue avec Lucy... et elle essayait de l'éviter si elle le pouvait...

_Chapitre 2_

"Quelqu'un a faim? Je vais aller chercher de la bouffe." dit Bobby.

"**FAIM TOI?" **Jack signe pour Sue.

"Je suis affamée!"

"Pizza?"

"Ce serait bon, merci."

"Rien, merci. J'ai mangé en chemin." réplique Myles.

"Même chose pour moi." déclare D. "Lucy, tu veux quelque chose?"

"Peut-être plus tard, mais merci quand même!"

"Je viens avec vous les gars. Je vais regarder ce qu'ils ont." répond Tara, se levant en même temps que Bobby et percutant le grand

Australien. "Ouch! Désolé..." disent les deux ensemble.

"Hé! ce n'est pas un champ de démolition, ici!" taquine Myles, les faisant rougir. _Rien de meilleur qu'une petite revanche, Koala Boy!_ il pense en souriant, car il était souvent lui-même l'objet des blagues de Bobby.

Quand les trois reviennent avec la nourriture, la partie vient de commencer. Jack, tendant sa part à Sue, l'effleure doucement. Au contact, elle sent comme un courant électrique parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, ce qui la fait frissonner.

"Est-ce que tu as froid?" s'inquiète Jack. _J'espère qu'elle n'attrapera pas un rhume ou autre chose. Je ne supporterais pas de passer une seule journée sans la voir! C'est est mon rayon de soleil... ma vie..._

Se raclant la gorge, elle répond, "N-Non, non je vais bien." _Beau travail, ma fille! Maintenant tu ne peux même plus prononcer une seule phrase quand il est près de toi! Que va-t-il penser de moi? Allez! Dis quelque chose! _"Tu veux faire un pari sur le match?" _Non, c'était stupide! Sur quoi pourrait-il accepter de parier, huh? Un rendez-vous?_

"Oui, pourquoi pas, ça pourrait être intéressant?" _Voici ta chance, aller, prends-la! Ne recule pas comme d'habitude, ne fait pas ta poule mouillée! _"Je te laisse choisir le gagnant et l'enjeu."

"Un rendez-vous..." elle réplique tout haut. L'observant, elle prend une jolie teinte rosée en réalisant qu'elle venait tout juste de vocaliser son plus grand rêve. _C'est la seule chose sur laquelle je suis prête à parier avec toi, car même si je perds, je gagne! _"Si c'est mon équipe qui gagne, je choisis la sortie et c'est toi que paie et si c'est toi qui gagne, tu choisis et c'est moi qui offre." elle propose essayant de contrôler sa voix tremblotante.

Surpris par cette tournure des évènements, Jack la regarde, ravi, un énorme sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

"Voyons un peu..." elle continue. "C'est déjà 8-4, alors je choisis...Kobe! Quoi? Tu croyais que je prendrais Michael parce qu'il est en avance?" rigole Sue.

"Bien... oui. Mais ça marche pour moi, je te suis. Évidemment, comment je pourrais dire non à un marché comme celui-là!"

_Chapitre 3_

Bobby, qui a tout entendu, décide de tenter sa chance.

"Hum...ça me semble tentant! Tu veux prendre le tiens avec moi, Tara? Même enjeu, tu choisis en premier. Alors?"

L'esprit de Tara s'est déchaîné. _Ses faucettes sont trop mignonnes lorsqu'il sourit comme ça! Et ses petits yeux de chiot qui implore...! Je peux facilement m'arranger avec une sortie avec lui! C'est 'l'après-sortie' qui me fait peur! Après-sortie? Mais de quoi tu parles, Tara? T'es entrain de perdre la tête, pas à peu près! Réveille-toi!_

"Alors?" répète Bobby tout souriant en espérant la convaincre de se joindre au jeu avec lui.

"Huh? Gênée d'avoir été surprise entrain de rêvasser, "Ah! Ok, mais rêve pas, beau gosse! C'est moi qui vais gagner! Je suis un génie après tout, pas vrai?!"

Rigolant, "Oh! oui, c'est vrai, t'en es un! Et très ravissant, à part ça..." _En réalité, tu me fais tourner la tête! _"Alors, le GÉNIE, où vas-tu placer ta mise?" dit Bobby, un sourire en coin.

"Comme Sue: Kobe, le roi du ballon!"

Tous les traits d'entrepreneuse de Lucy en éveille lui disaient que la PARTIE qui se jouait à ses côtés méritait plus son attention que celle sur le court de basket-ball. Elle avait déjà repérer quelques beaux garçons dans leur section, mais ses amis étaient sa priorité: l'amour vient toujours en premier!

Myles ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeil à Lucy. Il savait qu'elle se demandait se qui se passerait entre leurs amis. Lui aussi. Comment a-t-il pu être aussi stupide lorsqu'ils sortaient ensemble? Comment a-t-il pu vouloir ou même penser la tromper avec une autre? _Tu passes ton temps à répéter à tout le monde que ton éducation supérieure te rend spécial... que tu es plus brillant que les autres, un pur aristocrate... T'as raté ton coup pas à peu près, Harvard!! _il soupire profondément en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

"WOO-OO!" s'exclament Jack et Bobby et 's'en donne cinq' (frappe dans la main). "Avez-vous vu le tir, les filles?! Trois points du centre du terrain!" continue Bobby, signalant aux filles qu'elles tiraient de l'arrière pour l'instant.

Secouant la tête, Tara répond, "Il était à peine hors de la bouteille et t'appelle ça le CENTRE!? Les gars ne changerons jamais: ils voient ce qu'ils veulent voir!" elle ajoute, lançant un regard au grand Australien. Sue ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ricaner et de regarder Jack tout en approuvant. _Peu m'importe si Kobe ne gagne pas, ça pourrait être intéressant de voir où il m'emportera. Hum, je me demande s'il m'embrasserait comme récompense si je gagnais... _Avec une ardeur renouvelée, Sue commence à crier des mots d'encouragement à Kobe, juste au cas où... "GO! Kobe! Tu peux le faire!"

"Wow! je savais pas que t'étais ce genre de fan, Sue. Criant et frappant des mains... tu devais faire une jolie cheerleader lorsque t'étais au secondaire... " rêvant éveillé d'une vision de la jeune femme portant un bel uniforme ajusté, secouant des pompons... Il siffle, perdu dans ses pensées.

"As-tu dis quelque chose?" lui demande Sue, puisqu'elle ne le regardait pas et qu'il avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux pleins d'étincelles.

"Non-non. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout..." il réplique embarrassé. Sue, le connaissant très bien, lui jette un coup d'oeil et se retourne vers le jeu. _La personne à qui il pensait doit être très attirante avec le regard qu'il avait! J'aimerais que ça puisse être moi... _Une ombre de tristesse est passée en un éclair dans ses yeux noisette. Jack l'a remarqué et a placé sa main au bas de son dos au moment où ils se levaient. La pause de mi-temps était la bienvenue pour tout le monde.

--

C'est tout pour l'instant... Tous les commentaires sont les bienvenues : positifs ou négatifs (ça aide à s'améliorer!) Je posterai la suite vers la fin de la semaine...

Anny.heart


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Désolée, mais je ne suis pas familière avec ce site, donc je ne sais pas trop comment ajouter des parties à mon histoire, donc je continue ici! Si quelqu'un peut m'aider, ce serait bienvenue!_

_En attendant, voice quelques chapitres!_

_Chapitre 4_

Les filles étaient dans la salle de bain parlant joyeusement... des garçons, bien sûr!

"Alors," débute Lucy, "J'ai entendu que vous aviez fait un pari avec les garçons... Vraiment très brillant comme plan, puisque vous êtes assurées de sortir avec eux! Je n'aurais pu penser à quelque chose de mieux moi-même, Sue!"

"De quoi tu parle, Lucy? Il n'y a aucune arrière-pensée là-dedans, seulement... un jeu amical, c'est tout!" s'exclame Sue, regardant ailleurs pour ne pas voir sa réplique. Évidemment, elle savait que sa co-locataire avait parfaitement deviné son but, mais elle ne pouvait encore lui admettre. Il y avait la règle de 'non-fréquentation entre les membres d'une unité' au bureau, donc elle ne pouvait pas sortir avec lui, même si elle ne pouvais s'empêcher d'y rêver...

"D'accord, si tu le dis... " réplique Lucy secouant la tête. _Elle est si aveugle! Elle ne voit même pas ses propres sentiments pour lui. Peut-être que je devrais changer ma tactique pour la faire avouer... _"Puis, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Crash, Mademoiselle 'j'ai besoin d'une pause des garçons'? Est-ce qu'on aurait un autre couple en formation...?" continue Lucy, heureuse de voir Tara rougir.

"Crash et moi? Non, il ne peut pas être intéressé par une bollée de l'informatique comme moi." elle déclare déçue. "De toute façon... on va s'amuser en planifiant notre sortie, pas vrai Sue? On va devoir s'assurer qu'ils n'oublient pas leur défaite dans un millier d'années!" Sue acquiesce à son commentaire.

"Ils ne l'oublierons pas...mais pas pour les raisons auxquelles vous pensez!" se moque Lucy avec un sourire. Comme réponse, elle obtient des regards de 'elle n'arrêtera donc jamais' de ses deux amies et elles quittent la pièce.

Pendant ce temps, les hommes attendent dans le corridor discutant de tout et de rien. D leur faisant remarquer à quel point la partie était excitante. Il était conscient que ni l'un ni l'autre de ses co-équipiers avait vu la moitié du match. Mais c'était amusant de leur faire réaliser la RAISON pour laquelle ils ne l'avaient pas vu.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi l'arbitre a donné la pénalité à Michael. Il n'a pas touché le gars, seulement bloqué!" C'était un pur mensonge, inventé pour eux. Cependant, il était curieux de voir s'ils s'en apercevraient...

Jack a jeté un regard interrogateur à Bobby, ne sachant comment répondre, car il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont D parlait et espérait que l'Australien répondrait pour lui. Pas de chance... _On dirait que Sue retient ton attention plus que tu croyais! J'ai à peine vu quelques tirs! C'est le temps de lui dire que je l'aime, avant que je devienne fou ou que quelqu'un d'autre mette la main sur elle...Non! ce n'est même pas envisageable : on DOIT être ENSEMBLE! C'est mon âme soeur... et elle deviendra ma femme... un jour... _Essayant de retrouver son calme, il dit "C'est arrivé trop vite, je n'ai pas très bien vu... Qu'est-ce que t'en pense, Crash?"

"Rien."

"Rien?" répètent D et Myles intrigués.

"Ouais, je ne faisais pas attention quand c'est arrivé. J'étais... entrain de me demander pourquoi TU fixait Lucy, l'ami." Bobby essayait d'envoyer l'attention sur quelqu'un d'autre pour ne pas révéler sur quoi, ou plutôt sur qui, son attention était en réalité...

"C-C'est pas vrai!" marmonne Myles en lui jetant un regard sévère. _Il faut que tu travailles ta subtilité si tu ne veux pas les avoir sur le dos... Et tu sais qu'il peut aller TRÈS LOIN pour t'achaler, en particulier au sujet de tes amours... Tu ne peux pas te permettre de lui montrer tes faiblesses, spécialement pas CELLE-LÀ! _Prenant une voix outrée, il continue, "Tout ce que je faisait, en bon gentleman, c'était de m'assurer qu'elle comprenne bien les règles. Parce que vous autres, Cro-Magnons, n'avez pas été assez gentils pour les expliquer avant que la partie commence et j'ai dû vérifier qu'elle suive bien. Est-ce que vous avez un problème avec ça?" conclue Myles hors d'haleine.

"Non, pas de tout." Bobby lève les mains en signe de soumission, mais ne peut s'empêcher de rire de l'attitude de son compagnon. _Pour un gars qui n'est plus en amour avec elle, il monte vite sur ses grands chevaux!_

Fier des réactions obtenues des garçons, D leur montre que les filles sortent des toilettes. En remarquant que Jack va directement à Sue, Bobby se dirige vers Tara et Myles commence à discuter avec Lucy, il se sourit à lui-même. _Les forces de la nature peuvent être si adorables et fortes!_

_Chapitre 5_

De retour à leurs sièges, Tara et Sue discutent presque silencieusement, oralisant et murmurant les mots. Elles préparaient certainement quelque chose... Jack touche Sue sur le bras pour qu'elle le regarde. "Je peux me joindre à vous deux?"

Avec un sourire moqueur, Sue répond, "Désolée Jack, mais c'est... personnel. Tu comprends, des affaires de filles."

"Woah! fait attention l'ami! Si j'en crois mon expérience, et j'ai rarement tord, ce n'est pas bon signe." déclare Bobby, faisant rire Jack. Les filles se regardent et frappent les garçons dans les côtes, faignant être blessées, mais ne pouvant retenir leur rires.

"Attention, Crash! Je ne veux pas les avoir sur moi pour la prochaine semaine! En tout cas, pas à cause de tes taquineries..." dit Jack, rougissant un peu en réalisant comment celle qu'il aime pouvait avoir interprété ses paroles. Croisant son regard un bref instant, il voit qu'elle rougie aussi.

Quand le match reprend, l'un des hommes en face de Myles se lève trop brusquement lorsque Michael marque 3 points et renverse sa bière sur Lucy... "Hey! le moron! Regarde ce que t'a fait!", hurle Myles. "Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser à la dame!"

D et Bobby le regardaient, prêts à intervenir en cas de besoin. Heureusement, l'homme a compris qu'il n'était pas de taille à se battre contre la bande de muscles. "Heee, désolé mam'selle, je voulais pas." est tout ce qu'il a pu trouvé à dire.

"Ça va, Lucy? As-tu besoin de quelque chose pour te sécher?" s'inquiète Myles.

Surprise qu'il ait l'air aussi concerné, elle répond, "Non merci, il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire, étant donné que je n'ai pas apporté de rechange. Ça devrait sécher rapidement... j'espère... Je me sens comme dans un concours de 'wet t-shirts' " elle ajoute, souriant nerveusement sous le regard du Bostonien. _Pourquoi il est devenu si chevaleresque? J'aurais jurée qu'il était prêt à sauter sur ce crétin et lui faire ravaler sa bière sur le plancher. _elle pense, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

Myles s'enfonce dans son siège en soupirant profondément. Il savait qu'il était allé au delà d'une simple réaction d'amitié. _Maudit tempérament! Comment ça se fait que je ne puisse pas me contrôler quand c'est à propos d'elle? C'est pas comme tu étais encore en amour avec elle...n'est-ce pas? _Sentant un tourbillon d'émotions l'envahir, il baisse la tête entre ses mains.

"Tu te sens bien, Myles? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?" C'était au tour de Lucy de s'en faire pour son partenaire de travail. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de démontrer des signes de faiblesse. Et maintenant, il n'essayait même pas de les cacher. _Il a vraiment l'air fatigué... ou malade... non, triste...Triste? Pourquoi il serait triste? Je dois avoir mal compris ses émotions..._

Inconsciemment, il place sa main sur le genou de Lucy et essaie de faire un léger sourire pour la rassurer. "Je suis juste un peu fatigué, c'est tout. Je te promet." il persiste. "Tu vas rater toute l'action." il ajoute en pointant vers le terrain, pour éviter d'avoir son attention sur lui. _De toute façon, je n'en vaux pas la peine..._

Elle prend sa main dans la sienne. "Si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un, je suis là... n'importe quand." elle affirme en relâchant sa prise.

_Est-ce que ça se pourrait... Non... Tu rêves, beau gosse! _il se dit à lui-même.

_Chapitre 6_

Tara avait vraiment de la difficulté à rester concentrée sur la partie. Le grand homme ayant le plus beau sourire qu'elle aie jamais vu a capturé son esprit… son âme… À un certain moment, il a même posé sa main derrière son siège… Elle s'est collée juste un tout petit peu plus près de lui. C'était si confortable… _Mon Dieu, je pourrais rester comme ça pour toujours… ! Oh non ! Il commence à jouer dans mes cheveux …! Est-ce qu'il réalise qu'il est actuellement entrain de me torturer !_

« Hé ! ça va, Sheila ? T'étais loin avec les étoiles ! » il lui demande sans pourtant enlever sa main. _Tu ES une étoile pour moi ! Brillante, un sourire éclatant… Elle est mon rayon de soleil… ! Comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai pas remarqué avant ? _il songe.

Se raclant la gorge, « Ouais, je vais bien…Je profite de la vue, c'est tout. » elle répond, perdue dans ses yeux.

« Peut-être que tu devrais essayer de ce côté. » il réplique en lui désignant le terrain. Il y a plusieurs beaux garçons sur lesquels tu peux fantasmer, là-bas. »

« Mais…peut-être que je préfère la vue… à côté de moi, à la place… » elle frissonne avec une étincelle dans le regard.

« Woo ! » une expression de bonheur apparue sur son visage et il dépose un léger baiser sur sa joue.

« Hé ! Attends une minute ! Maintenant l'autre joue est jalouse ! » elle s'exclame un sourire en coin, tandis qu'elle rougit, étonnée d'avoir osé faire une telle réplique. Il rie et exauce son souhait.

Jack a vu les agissements de son ami et ne voulait que l'imiter avec la personne qu'il aime. _Est-ce qu'elle va me laisser faire ou me repousser ? Je ne pourrais pas supporter de perdre son amitié… _Il l'observe et remarque qu'elle fait de même. Ils se sont perdus, l'un dans l'autre.

Sue avait également vu la scène. Après avoir retrouver ses esprits, elle le prend par surprise en disant, « Si tu ne fais pas… je le ferai… » Les yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement, il a mis quelques secondes avant d'agir. Heureusement et au grand plaisir de Sue, il s'est rapproché et… Lévi a sauté sur ses genoux ! « Levi, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » elle demande au chien. Elle remarque ensuite qu'un des crétins assied devant eux, le même que tout à l'heure, avait un klaxon qui faisait des bruits stridents qui blessaient les oreilles de Lévi… _Bon timing, l'ami… _elle soupire et se sent déçue d'avoir perdu cette opportunité de faire un pas en avant avec Jack.

Voyant la tristesse dans ses yeux, il prend une décision. « Oh non ! Tu ne la sauveras pas cette fois, mon garçon! Je n'ai pas l'intention de remettre ça à plus tard ! » il dit, poussant gentiment le chien de côté, se rapprochant pour accomplir sa tâche.

« Woo-oo, Sparky ! Tu l'as l'affaire ! »

« Prenez une chambre ! » ajoute Myles.

« Ne l'écoute pas, il nous envie, c'est tout. Vas-y, Harvard, toi aussi tu as une belle Sheila à côté de toi ! »

« Oui, fais-toi plaisir. Je me sens vraaaaiment soulagé ! » déclare Jack. Sue a lu son commentaire et l'a vu essayer de réprimer un fou rire, sans succès. Elle lui frappe le bras, mais pas trop fort...il ne fallait pas le blesser, après tout! Lucy observait Myles quand il dit "Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je pourrais t'écouter, Koala Boy!" Elle avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles! Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être ravie ou choquée par ses paroles. Heureusement, il a choisi d'embrasser légèrement chacune de ses jointures. Frissonnant sous l'effet des tendres caresses, elle rêvasse. _Pourquoi me donne t-il encore la chair de poule?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi, Luce? _Elle n'a pu s'empêcher de sourire timidement. Et il lui rend la pareille...

_Très intéressant revirement, j'aime la tournure des évènements! Jamais j'aurais cru pouvoir assister à ça! _se dit D intérieurement.

--

Merci pour les commentaires! Les positifs et les négatifs (il parrait que ça aide à s'améliorer et je peux les encaisser!)

Anny.Heart


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N_ Enfin! Voici la suite ... et la fin de l'histoire!! De cette partie de l'histoire pour être plus précise, car une suite est à venir...

--

_Chapitre 7_

"Lucy?...Lucy? Réveille-toi, Sheila...!" il agite la main devant elle, pour attirer son attention.

"Huh? sortant de son rêve éveillée, "Quoi? Oh! T'as besoin de quelque chose, Bobby?" elle demande, toujours confuse par les agissements de l'agent aux cheveux blonds. _Est-ce qu'il a vraiment fait ce que je crois qu'il a fait?_

"Je dirais que t'as tout un effet sur elle, l'ami! Notre entremetteuse ne peut pas s'empêcher de te fixer! J'aimerais que quelqu'un me regarde comme ça, un jour!" affirme Bobby un sourire en coin, volant un regard à Tara, qui pris une teinte rouge vive. _WOO! Elle est si belle avec le visage rouge de gêne! Ça lui donne... un air de petit coeur! Ouais, c'est ce qu'elle est... un petit coeur!! _

_Il y a déjà une fille qui a la tête à l'envers à cause de toi, l'ami... J'espère seulement que tu t'en rendra compte... éventuellement. _elle pense, sentant soudain une vague de chaleur l'envahir.

_Elle ne m'a pas repoussé...! Elle m'a sourit...! Est-ce qu'il y aurait une chance...juste une toute petite chance? Va-t-elle m'accepter de nouveau? Va-t-elle pouvoir me refaire CONFIANCE? _L'esprit de Myles roulait à 100 km/h. Toutes ses incertitudes étant mystérieusement mises de côté, remplacées par une légère lueur d'espoir. C'était pour lui un sentiment nouveau, qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti auparavant... mais il aimait l'expérience! Il adorait ça!

Au son de la sirène, tout le monde fut un peu surpris. Ils ont tous vécu tant d'émotions pendant cette soirée...! Personne ne voulait rentrer à la maison... pas maintenant!

Tous riaient et souriaient en entrant dans un petit café tout près pour terminer la merveilleuse soirée qu'ils passaient ensemble. Bien sûr, les filles devraient reparler de leur sortie! Celle qui était en jeu..._ notre 'date'!_

"Woo-oo! On a gagné...le droit de payer!" déclare Bobby à Jack en riant. Au grand plaisir de Sue et Tara, elles auront à planifier une journée ENTIÈRE de SORTIE avec les deux garçons, car ils se sont tous entendu sur une sortie 'à deux couples'.

"Tu sais ce qu'on dit, Bobby : plus on est de fous, plus on rie!" ajoute Jack en souriant à Sue. _Hum... avec l'air de ces deux-là, on est mieux d'être prudents! Elles sont capables de prévoir à peu près n'importe quoi...Pour débuter, pourquoi pas un baiser du champion? _il songe, un petit sourire en coin. _Si seulement je pouvais la raccompagner chez-elle... sans Lucy..._

"Qui aurait pensé que ce Drongo serait capable de marque 8 points dans les 2 dernières minutes de jeu! Je suis certain que vous lui avez parlé de notre pari pour pouvoir gagner!" dit Bobby, en achalant les filles.

"T'as entendu ça, Sue? Il nous accuse d'avoir triché!"

"Il dit ça seulement parce que MAINTENANT, il devra payer pour NOUS!" répond Sue lui jetant un regard rempli d'étincelles. _Ouf! Je ne peux pas croire ce que j'ai fait ce soir! Je devais être épuisée pour lui dire toutes ces choses... Jamais en cent ans j'aurais cru pouvoir être si... entrepreneuse avec lui! Malgré que...c'est de Jack Hudson qu'il s'agit : l'INFÂME et INCROYABLE garçon qui a volé mon coeur depuis le tout début!_

"Alors... Crash et Sparky devront être vos serviteurs pour une journée? Manquez-les pas, les filles!" taquine Myles recevant une claque de chaque côté du bras, une de chacun des deux hommes concernés. _On dirait que j'ai touché une corde sensible!_

"Myles, laisse-les un peu tranquille!" l'avertit Lucy. Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, il se tait et lui sourit timidement!! _WOW! J'aurais dû essayer ça avant! Sans contredit, ça a fonctionné! Qu'est-ce qui vient ensuite? Il va s'excuser? _elle pense, secouant la tête vers lui, mais conservant un rictus sur ses lèvres.

_Comme tu me l'as si gentiment demandé, je vais arrêter... pour l'instant! _se dit Myles à lui-même. _Pour une fois, tout s'est tellement bien déroulé, je ne voudrais pas tout gâcher...encore une fois... _

"Sue, que penses-tu qu'on devrait faire d'eux?" demande Tara rougissant de nouveau en réalisant ce que ses mots pouvaient signifier. Sue n'a pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la détresse intérieure de son amie. _Comment je peux être aussi stupide et dire des bêtises pareilles! Tu parles d'un génie...! Si seulement il pouvait arrêter de me sourire comme ça juste une minute... je pourrais penser correctement! NON! non, n'arrête pas! T'es teeellment beau que ça fait mal! _

"On devrait dormir là-dessus. On doit prendre TOUS les avantages de la situation, n'est-ce pas?!" indique Sue, une pointe de malice dans le regard. _Tu recommences encore! Mon Dieu! aidez-moi! Je vais devenir complètement folle! Tu dois te calmer... Ok, respire profondément, peut-être que ça va t'aider..._

_Mon Dieu! Qu'est-ce qui arrive à ma Sue?... J'ADORE ce côté d'elle! J'ai hâte à Samedi!_ songe Jack, tandis que tout le monde se dirige vers la sortie.

C'était sûrement la soirée la plus curieuse qu'ils aient passés ensemble... Beaucoup de non verbal a été partagé et on dirait que ce n'est que le début d'un nouveau type de relations... et de la reprise des anciennes!

La fin... pour l'instant!

--

J'espère que vous avez aimé autant que j'ai eu du plaisir à l'écrire. La suite devrait suivre la semaine prochaine, soit

LE rendez-vous... Merci encore pour les commentaires!

Anny.Heart


End file.
